The invention relates to heaters for space areas in buildings or other enclosures, including residential, commercial, industrial, or other similar structures that require heat for the enclosed space areas.
A need has existed for a way in which energy can be conserved in heating space areas for a long time, but particularly at this time in view of the energy crisis facing the nation. This invention provides a way in which electrical energy can be conserved in those heaters that use electrical energy for providing the energy source for the ultimate heat dissipated in the space area.
Whatever the initial heat source, the losses by conversion to a usable means, and the losses in transmission of the heat to the space areas to be heated, has resulted in an inefficient utilization of that initial energy source.
The present invention provides an efficient means for the transfer of the initial heat expenditure to the final useful heat dissipation in the space areas to be heated. This is accomplished by transmitting the heat emitted by the electrical heating elements directly across a vacuum to an inner surface of a surrounding means which in turn dissipates the heat through a structure of a plurality of fins constructed on the outer surface of said surrounding means.
The heating element assembly as the heat source is centrally located in the surrounding or encasement means which is then sealed and evacuated.
Tube means are attached to the encasement in order to evacuate the sealed encasement to establish a vacuum therein.
The enclosed heating element is connected to an exterior electrical power source. A temperature control system is connected to the connecting means.
The entire structure is provided with end supports on which it is mounted.
It is, therefore, one object of the invention to provide a heating structure means for heating space areas.
It is another object of the invention to provide a heating structure means that surrounds the heating element with a vacuum.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a heating structure means that contains said vacuum in an enclosure around said heating element.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a heating structure means that dissipates the heat through a plurality of fins mounted on said enclosure for said vacuum.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a heating structure means that is efficient in the utilization of electrical energy as the initial source of heat for said heating structure means.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.